creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Drenze
The Drenze, commonly seen as the most evil race in the universe, are a race from the planet Gratus in the Large Magellanic Cloud. They formed the Drenze Empire in 700AD after the beginning of colonisation on Kirydus. They terrorised the entire galaxy before moving further afield. The species is notably known to be inside a robotic casing, yet the creature itself never being larger than 75cm inside the casing, the casing is seen as battle armour, as the creature inside is more flexible and better equipped with handling technology than that of the casing, which only has one turret. The species itself is highly advanced and intelligent, yet by being ruthless and hostile makes them an enormous threat. History 690-700 In 690 the Drenze were created as a hostile emotionless creature trapped inside a war machine after the infamous Zerd Aritubation War. The Drenze been created by the Zerds on Gratus to totally destroy the Aritubations and to conquer without emotion or mercy, being described as pure evil by the Kranctons. In 691, the Drenze had almost completely destroyed the Aritubations, the survivors of which had to move to other areas of Gratus. Later that year the Drenze eliminated all Zerds, becoming the undisputed ruler of Gratus. Yet the Drenze desire for conquest drove them to advancing by wanting to begin a space program, and due to their vast intelligence and the works of space exploration by both the Zerds and Aritubations, by 695 they had developed faster than light technology, and were experimenting with time technology. In 697 they had built their first official space ship, known by the Drenze as ship 001, but by other aliens as the Spinning Cartwheel. The Drenze then discovered a planet 6 light years away, which had life on it. Due to the Drenze desire to conquer, the Spinning Cartwheel and 1,000,000 Drenze were prepared for an invasion of the planet, they found out that the species occupying the planet had a vast satellite, orbiting their planet being able to transmit anything to the planet. The Drenze focused upon this satellite as they key for their attack. In 699 the Spinning Cartwheel left Gratus to head for the satellite, the journey lasted approximately one week. When they reached the system, 4 hours before they reached the satellites orbit. The satellite had erected itself a shield and a predicted 100,000 Kiridian personal were transported to the satellite in its defence, along with the 20,000 already stationed their. The Drenze calculated that they couldn't blast it out of the sky seeing as a shield was present, so had to physically invade, at the bottom of the satellite and work their way up. They conquered the satellite and eliminated all but 11 Kiridians, who escaped and headed across the galaxy as refugees for almost 2,000 years. The Drenze however began to colonise rapidly in 700 and started to build an armada of ships far more advanced and larger than the Spinning Cartwheel, which were typical battleship flying saucers. This was known as the Battle of the Kiridian Broadcasting Satellite.